


Food

by seaweediscool



Series: 365 Day Prompts [5]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: There's coffee, and kevin being an idiot, as per usual, mafala just wants to be a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: Mafala Hatimbi is an honest man for the most part.





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5/365  
> Food: What’s for breakfast? Dinner? Lunch? Or maybe you could write a poem about that time you met a friend at the café. 
> 
> Mafala just wants to be a good dad :)

Mafala Hatimbi is an honest man for the most part. He has always been truthful about the things that are most painful. He told Nabulungi about his illness – the first person apart from Gotswana – and he told the white boys what _Hasa Diga Eebowai_ really meant. Sometimes, he is not so honest. Sometimes he lies to protect the ones he loves – when Nabulungi’s mother died, he told her that she was staying in Kampala, rather than allowing Naba to think of the blood seeping from her mother’s chest as they ran through the crowded streets.

Mafala is an honest, _kind_ man.

This is why when he sees one of the white boys, Elder Price, sat at the _Kafe_ he sits on the stool next to him, despite having no spare money to buy a coffee of his own. Mafala leaves a silence for perhaps two minutes before he speaks up, ignoring the glare that Price sends his way.

“What troubles you so?”

Price remains silent, sipping on his black coffee, and fiddling with various other coffee cups (the total number reaching _six_ now). Mafala speaks again.

“You are doing wonderful things for our village,” Mafala is lying. He hasn’t seen Price in days. “We are happier. You should come and see the difference you are making instead of sitting here.”

Price sighs heavily, and Mafala thinks he is making progress, until Price summons for _another_ coffee.

“I can see you are hurting, Elder. Talk to me.”

Price pauses, turns to face Mafala and says ferociously “Hasa Diga Eebowai.”

Mafala nods once, stands from his seat, and leaves Price alone. When he’s ready, Mafala will get Price to talk. But for now, there is a grumbling in Mafala’s stomach that only finely cooked goat can soothe.

(Later, when everything has worked itself out, Mafala isn’t surprised when Price introduces himself as Kevin and asks him to come to dinner where they can talk about everything from the moon and stars to the coffee beans at the _Kafe)._


End file.
